Flores do Luar
by The Poltergeist from Ukiyoe
Summary: Esta fic foi feita por causa de uma aposta de merda, então aí vai o resumo: Jabu acorda sem nenhuma direção. Seu corpo, destruído, e sua mente, mal esclarecida. Mas seu encontro repentino com ela resultará em coisas ainda mais constantes. Corno/Jabu X OC retardada
1. Cap1- O Despertar

Olá pessoas! O motivo de eu estar fazendo essa fanfic foi por causa de uma aposta que eu perdi, e foi bem fácil, já que minha OC é retardada por natureza :P

Antes que me perguntem quando se passa está história, eu explicarei melhor: Vocês já se perguntaram onde foram parar os cavaleiros de bronze secundários nesse período de tempo desde a guerra galáctica até as doze casas? Me baseei nesta questão pra fazer o roteiro desta fic, porém INFELIZMENTE é com o Jabu (sim, eu não gosto dele. Nem um pouco.) com a minha OC mais retardada.

Então espero que gostem! ^v^

Quando Jabu acordou, não achava que doeria tanto. Não conseguia mexer seus braços nem suas pernas. Seu peito ardia, e sua cabeça estava na mais pura dor. Tudo o que tinha de lembranças dessa dor insuportável era uma figura sombria, e após disso não vira mais nada, só sentira seu ombro se despedaçar e sua mente ser completamente destruída.

Ele olhou ao redor; não se parecia nem um pouco com um quarto de hospital. Era um quarto com paredes listradas, que possuía uma janela bem ao seu alcance. Tentou abri-la, mas seu braço doía demais, e percebeu que no momento não conseguiria saber onde realmente estava. Tentou gritar, mas não se saía voz nenhuma de seus lábios. Tudo o deixava em choque.

Ele olhou para o outro lado: Havia uma mesinha ao lado da cama em que estava com um livro em cima. Ele sentia a curiosidade o possuir, pelo fato de que ele não conseguia mexer os braços para pegá-lo e folheá-lo.

Porém, a porta do quarto se abriu. Dela saiu uma jovem, mais ou menos com a mesma idade que ele. Ela possuía cabelos castanhos com uma flor emaranhada e olhos verdes, que de alguma maneira o faziam sentir inseguro. Estava carregando uma tina de água, que colocou ao lado do loiro. Logo que percebeu que ele estava acordado, seu rosto avermelhou-se de vergonha. Foi então que Jabu percebeu que estava sem camisa. Os ferimentos estavam expostos, porém não tão graves, o que o deixava ainda mais confuso; se ele não conseguia se mover, era realmente por causa dos tais machucados?

Incrédulo, ele finalmente consegue dizer:

-... Q-quem é você?

Ela sorri e logo diz:

- Eu sou a pessoa que vai cuidar de você. Agora, fique quietinho, eu vou passar água nesses machucados, e pode doer um pouco.

Ele logo sentiu que iria doer, e acabou fechando os olhos pra tentar conter a dor, e acabou por dormir.

Ele sonhou com uma jovem familiar, a qual ele amava tão ternamente; A bela Saori Kido. Ele queria abraça-la, gritar por seu nome, amá-la. Porém, cada vez que se aproximava dela, mais ela se afastava, enquanto ele gritava por seu nome repetidamente, sem sucesso e cada vez mais desesperado. De repente aparece outra pessoa; Um jovem com cabelos castanhos que era terrivelmente familiar; Seiya de Pegasus. Ele começou a abraçar gentilmente Saori, que se acomodava calmamente em seus braços. Jabu gritou por seu nome, correu em direção à ela, mas de nada adiantava; ele só ficava neste looping eterno.

A imagem muda repentinamente. Ele agora estava no ringue da guerra galática, no momento em que Ikki De Fênix desferiu o golpe em seu ombro. Não, não havia sido apenas aquilo. Não fora apenas um soco.

Era o golpe Fênix Fantasma.

BEEEEM, este é o primeiro capítulo da pior fic de todas! Yaaaaaay!

Como parte da aposta, infelizmente terei que terminar a fic por completa; ou seja, aguardem por mais updates!


	2. Cap2- Outro Despertar

**Olá amiguinhos! =D**

**... Eu sei que não tem ninguém lendo está história. Melhor eu desistir de dizer "oi" pra fantasmas.**

* * *

Cap.2: Outro despertar (sim, eu não tenho criatividade para títulos! =D).

Jabu acorda mais uma vez, assustado. Estava suando frio, e estava tremendo. Rapidamente olhou pros lados; O mesmo quarto onde tinha acordado antes. Ainda bem, ele pensou. Não queria que fosse outro pesadelo horrível. Percebeu que já podia levantar o torso de seu corpo, que já estava vestido novamente. Porém, seus braços ainda não respondiam aos seus comandos, muito menos suas pernas, que nem ao menos se moviam, o que o assustou. Ele não andaria nunca mais? Ou teria que andar de cadeira de rodas? Ele realmente se machucou tanto assim?

Logo, ele percebeu que ainda não estava sozinho. Ao pé da cama, a garota a qual cuidara dele mais cedo adormecia em uma cadeira. Ela estava com o livro que ele havia visto na mesinha ao lado em suas mãos. Ela continha uma expressão serena, como se nada a abalasse. Não demorou muito até que seus olhos abrissem e vissem o jovem acordado. Ela logo se levantou e se aproximou com um sorriso.

-Dormiu bem? – perguntou a jovem, com um sorriso.

Jabu fez que sim com a cabeça. A menina desfez o sorriso, olhando para o estado do cavaleiro.

-Me desculpe- ela disse, com um tom mais baixo. –Se eu tivesse te socorrido mais rápido, talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido.

Socorrido... Essas palavras ecoaram na mente dele. Então Jabu finalmente se lembra.

Não fora só ele quem se feriu gravemente.

-E Nachi?!- Perguntou ele. – Ele está bem?

A garota olhou pra baixo e suspirou.

-Aparentemente ele estava em estado mais grave e o levaram para a UTI. Felizmente ele está bem. Porém, no seu caso... – A jovem travou um pouco, como tivesse medo de dizer algo. – Bem, o que importa é você estar bem e se recuperando.

Estranho, pensou Jabu. Ela tinha acabado de se corrigir, como se estivesse a revelar uma terrível verdade. Mas logo ele ignorou, pois achou que não era de muita importância e relaxou.

-É você está certa. – Ele disse mais calmo. – Nesse caso, que tal você parar de tentar ficar mudando de assunto e me ajudar a entender quem diabos é você e o que estava fazendo na guerra galáctica? – ele perguntou.

Talvez ele tenha sido um tanto arrogante, já que a jovem deu um passo pra trás, um pouco infeliz. Mas logo, ela apenas abaixou a cabeça e começou a contar:

-Eu sou estava assistindo, juro. Estava na plateia, vendo as lutas. Pra ser mais exata, estava acompanhando meus irmãos, que vieram a pedido do santuário.

A última sentença deixou Jabu ainda mais surpreso. Do santuário? O que seria tão importante a tal ponto?

A armadura de ouro, claro, ele logo pensou.

-Bem, - Ela continuou. – Eu realmente não entendo porque me trouxeram. O Japão é um lugar muito estranho, e... – ela abaixou o tom. – Eu realmente não gosto dessa ideia toda de lutas sanguinárias. Especialmente... – Ela o fitou, com um triste olhar. -... Especialmente as suas lutas, que sempre me pareciam tão violentas. Eu não suporto ver alguém como você sofrendo tanto.

Jabu refletiu um pouco sobre o que ela falou. Realmente, em todas suas batalhas ele apanhava muito, levando sempre vários ferimentos. Mas o que ela quis dizer com 'alguém como você... '?

Antes que ele pudesse perguntar, ela interrompeu, rapidamente:

-Pronto, já disse tudo o que você queria!- Dava para perceber pelo seu tom de voz que era uma pessoa tímida. – O-o- que mais quer saber?

Ele logo levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Seu nome talvez?- Ele disse ironicamente.

A jovem respirou fundo e, um pouco mais calma, respondeu:

-Hanako. Meu nome é Hanako.

* * *

**PRONTO, TÁI MAIS UM.**

**Espero que algum ser que tenha lido isso tenha gostado!**


End file.
